


Jumping Antony

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [146]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.
Relationships: Stephen Amell/Antony Starr
Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/303195
Kudos: 2





	Jumping Antony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. backdated to 2014. takes place the same night and the morning after[the bonfire on the beach.](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/21486.html)**

_warnings: none_

Stephen waves Marcus off with a smile as he pushes open the door to Antony and his private villa. He makes his way into the bedroom, Antony's left a low light on, but his husband is sprawled on the bed, one arm draped over his belly, pj bottoms keeping him 'decent'.

For a moment he rethinks his plan, because he had intended to enact Marcus's suggestion before he over-thought it and talked himself out of it...

"Fuck it," he murmurs to himself. A trip to the bathroom and he washes up before carefully and deliberately prepping himself. It feels oddly mechanical, and his body doesn't give easily, but he gets to a point that he thinks he'll be able to take Antony's dick without too much pain.

"Well there's a romantic thought," he rolls his eyes at himself as he steps back into the bedroom, naked, prepped and nervous as fuck.

Stephen climbs on the bed, crawling on all fours until he's above his husband.

"Antony," Stephen calls softly.

He'd intended to wait up for Stephen but it's rare enough that Antony drinks too much, even rarer that he gets stoned, and once he's changed and stretched out on the bed, that's it. He's vaguely aware, on some level, of his name being called, but it would take way too much effort to actually open his eyes.

"Fuck," Stephen mouths the word when all the response he gets is a mumble of words he can't make out. He reconsiders his plan one more moment before he steels himself, after all, he doesn't usually have any trouble getting Antony all heated up. Dipping his head, Stephen closes his eyes and begins to nuzzle along the waistband of the pj bottoms, body hair tickles his nose and lips and he smiles as he turns his face to rub his unmarked cheek against the warm flesh.

"Mm." Antony sighs, shifting against that warmth, that touch, his cock starting to fill.

There's a distinct stirring beneath the cotton and Stephen presses his lips just to the side of Antony's belly button, inhaling his husband's scent as he does so.

A soft groan spills from Antony's lips but he only shifts again, his cock growing still.

Stephen raises his head and peers at Antony's face. "Oh for fuck's sake," he murmurs, clearly his plan is not going to work. Not when Antony's had too much beer and weed to function. Stephen gives up. He lies down, rolling onto his back. Flipping the light out and dragging the sheets up over his hips he lets out a long sigh.

///

Cracking one eye open the next morning, Antony can tell by the sun on the ceiling that it's already later than they usually get up. His mouth tastes like the desert and his head feels like... fuck. Huffing out a breath, he swings his legs over the side of the bed, glancing over his shoulder to see Stephen still asleep, the covers pulled up to his waist. He stumbles to the bathroom for a piss and quickly brushes his teeth and scoops some water into his mouth before crawling back into bed. His husband asleep, he wraps his arm carefully around his middle, pressing closer than he might if Stephen were awake, before realizing Stephen's naked.

Huh.

It's a slow, easy rise to wakefulness, and despite their indulgences of the night before, all Stephen can complain about is a full bladder and a dry mouth. Oh, and Antony, pressed up against him. He opens his eyes and turns his head. "Morning."

"Morning," Antony murmurs back, eyes crinkling, angling his body so the swell of his growing erection's not so noticeable. "When'd you come to bed?"

"Oh after you'd passed out," Stephen retorts with a wry smile. "Literally." He nudges Antony's hand away along with the sheet. "I gotta piss."

Antony watches Stephen go, his cock hardening fully at the sight of his husband's nakedness. Arm under his head, he peers a little closer just as Stephen disappears into the washroom, positive he saw a slick of lube. Christ. Maybe he's still high.

Stephen pisses and takes a moment to wipe the lube from between his butt cheeks. "Dumb fucking plan," he mutters to himself as he washes up before returning to bed, trying to be all casual about the fact he's naked.

"That was quite the stuff Logan was rolling," Antony says with a chuckle, trying to pretend like he's not aching for his husband. "You forgot your pajamas and I passed out."

Stephen lies on his back, one arm tucked behind his head. "I didn't exactly forget them," he admits.

"No?" It seems like the safest response.

"I told you weed makes me horny," Stephen huffs out a soft laugh. "And I was talking to Marcus, he suggested I needed to get back on the horse, so to speak, but you were passed out so..."

Fuck. "So I missed out," Antony says quietly, cursing himself internally. "Logan gave me another joint," he says with a small smile. "It's in my shirt pocket."

Stephen's head snaps around at that, and he stares at Antony for a moment before laughing out loud so hard he has to wrap an arm around his ribs. "Fuck, are you that desperate you'd get me high before breakfast to get your dick wet?"

Antony laughs. "No, I'm that fucking desperate that I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to," neither fuck nor make love seems right, and he goes for, "be together again." He grins. "Get you high, eat you out..."

Arching a brow at that, Stephen shakes his head, looking back up at the ceiling again. "Least we can laugh about it huh?" he muses softly, before turning to look at Antony once more. "Did we ever really have sex where there wasn't power play involved? Either overtly or otherwise?"

"I think so," Antony says with a nod. "There were times we made love, times when I tried to be gentle, pay attention to all of you, and you usually wouldn't let me," he points out.

"Oh," Stephen presses his lips together as he thinks on that, trying to cast his mind back. "I think I always felt it was there, even when it wasn't obvious. I always had to ask permission to orgasm, it was ingrained in me... so for me, there was always power play involved."

"Well, there's no contract now, no rules," Antony points out. "We can make love, or fuck, however we want. And I already promised, you tell me to slow down or back off, I will."

"No contract, no rules," Stephen muses softly. "Fuck."

"Is that a good fuck or a bad one?" Antony asks.

"It's a bemused 'fuck'," Stephen admits. "Our relationship stemmed from a kink dynamic. It's what's underpinned it from the start." He lifts his hand to look at his wedding band. "I don't know how our sex life will look without it. But they verbally humiliated me in there, they bound me, he stripped me, he manhandled me and I'm so scared that if I allow you to do the things we used to do then I'll be right back there, face down in that room, so fucking scared, sure I was going to be raped, so sure you'd never want me after that."

"I would've wanted you no matter what," Antony says, rolling onto his front and pushing up to stare down at Stephen. "But I think we're a long, long way from doing the things we used to do." He blows out a breath. "I don't know what you want," he admits. "I don't know if by sitting back and being willing to just wait and not ask for anything, it's freaking you out because you don't want to be in actual control. If that's the case then we could try starting out really easy. No humiliation, lights on, face to face always, defined scenes... just... learning each other again. Baby steps. Nothing that would put you back there."

"I don't really know what I want," Stephen admits. "My gut says we should go back to basics like you're suggesting. I'm kind of holding to this idea that the only way we can reconstruct our life and marriage is to make sure we do it properly, from the foundations up, one step at a time. Making sure each stage is solid before moving on. So no kink, no power play, not until the basics are good, really fucking good."

Antony nods. "So, what were you planning on doing last night?" he asks. "Did it fit in with how you're thinking?"

Stephen snorts at that. "No," he admits with a smirk. "As Marcus so delicately advised me, I was going to 'fuck you'. Ride you... on my terms, at my pace, for my pleasure."

Antony blinks and then laughs. Hard. "It's not the worst advice I've ever heard." Hell, no. But the fact it came from Marcus of all people. He stares down at Stephen. "I want you. I'm hard and aching for you and you can ride me or I can be on top, but let's at least try."

Meeting Antony's gaze Stephen pauses for a moment then he nods. "Okay." It's not the most romantic way of approaching this, but it is honest, and it is open. "Face to face, me underneath?"

"That sounds perfect." Antony nods, giving Stephen a smile and a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'll get the lube," he says, ditching his pajama pants as he grabs the tube that's sat unused - until last night - from the bathroom.

Stephen lies there, staring up at the ceiling as Antony rummages around in the bathroom before returning. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He's sure he never felt this nervous even when he lost his virginity. _Fuck._

Back in bed, Antony lays the lube beside them on the mattress. He covers Stephen's body with his own, moving between his thighs. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," he says, aware they still have to be careful of Stephen's ribs.

"Of course," Stephen murmurs, the feel of Antony's skin on his own is comforting, he slides his hands along his husband's sides. "Talk to me yeah, sweet talk me if you have to," he teases, the corner of his mouth curving up.

Antony grins and kisses Stephen, his cock hardening against him. "This feels so good," he murmurs. "Just this even. Getting to touch you, feel you, you're so beautiful," he whispers, the way he looks at Stephen making it clear it's not just sweet talk, never just that, that he means every word.

"You always made me feel so treasured," Stephen murmurs against Antony's lips as he kisses him back. "I didn't realise how much that meant to me until I didn't."

"You'll never have to feel that way again," Antony promises, brushing their lips together and moving against Stephen, his cock already aching between them. "You're my everything."

"I think I'm beginning to understand just how much," Stephen slips his hand around the back of Antony's neck, his nails scratching lightly at the skin there.

Antony nods, kissing Stephen again, everything he feels for his husband poured into that kiss, the wetness in his eyes blinked back. "You make me so hard," he murmurs, which might not be sweet talk, but hell, it's honesty at its finest. "I'm torn between wanting to kiss you all over and be buried inside you." The fear always there that Stephen will change his mind, that he'll hit a mental landmine.

"Then be inside me," Stephen invites softly, he lets his legs fall open a little more, pulling them back. "Let me remember how good it can be between us."

Nodding again, Antony shifts onto one arm, reaching for the lube with his other hand. He slicks his fingers liberally, slipping them between Stephen's cheeks, rubbing lightly over his hole.

Antony is gifted with a soft sigh at that touch. "Yeah..." Stephen breathes. His whole body relaxes under the caress, and he arches up slightly.

Antony's cock throbs at that sigh, that one word, and he keeps rubbing, slowly dipping just the very tip of his finger and then two inside, again and again, taking all the time in the world to open Stephen up, make this good for him.

"S'okay," Stephen licks over his lower lip and strokes the side of Antony's face. "I'm not made of glass," he lifts his head and nips at Antony's mouth.

Antony chuckles at that, because of course that's exactly how he's treating Stephen. He groans at the nip and kisses Stephen back, pushing one finger and then two into that tight heat, his cock aching so sharply it almost steals his breath away. "I've been fantasizing about this," he confesses. "When I was jerking off."

"What? Fingering me?" Stephen teases, his fingertips tracing Antony's brow bone.

"Being with you. Making love to you," Antony says, his eyes still crinkling at the teasing. He crooks his fingers, rubbing over that bundle of nerves.

"Oh! Oh fuck..." Stephen's eyelids flutter for a moment at that knowing touch. "Ch...cheating," he gasps on a laugh.

"No rules," Antony reminds him, smiling, carefully easing in a third finger. Tamping down hard on his own arousal.

"S'that mean..." Stephen's words stutter as Antony hits that spot again. "I get to put my dick in you?" he rambles the last out as he bears down against Antony's fingers.

There's the smallest hitch in Antony's movements, his fingers playing over Stephen's prostate again and again. "Yeah, if that's what you want." He'd offered before, a few times, but Stephen had always seemed uncomfortable with the idea.

"Maybe," Stephen's fingers press deeper into Antony's shoulders. "Now... now Tony..." he urges breathlessly. "Now."

Those words ringing in his ear, Antony pulls his fingers free and slicks his cock with more lube. He lines up, his heart pounding, eyes locked on Stephen's face as he starts to push inside.

Just for a moment, there's pain, then, Stephen's body gives, opening up and letting Antony slide in with little resistance. Muscle memory takes over, the sensual overload of his husband's touch, his scent, the taste of his skin, all collude to make Stephen forget everything except how good it feels.

"Oh, god," Antony breathes, the words like a prayer, sinking deeper, the tight welcoming heat of Stephen's body making his head swim.

When Antony's tucked up, the entire length of his cock sheathed in Stephen's body, Stephen's hands flutter for a moment at Antony's shoulders. "Don't move," he whispers, "stay still a while..."

Antony nods even as his cock gives a rough throb. "Gladly," he whispers back, brushing his lips across Stephen's. "I could stay here forever."

"There's been times I thought we'd never be like this again," Stephen confesses, "that I'd never be able to let you touch me like this."

"I thought the same," Antony admits, pressing his forehead to Stephen's. "I was holding onto hope but deep down, I was scared I'd lost you. That we'd never be able to recover this."

"We still have to take it slowly," Stephen cautions, his fingers stroking over the dips and planes of his husband's back. "You know that right?"

"I do," Antony promises, his cock giving another throb, Stephen's hands on him something he thought might never have again. "I swear. I want us to do this right."

Stephen carefully hooks his ankles around Antony's legs and tilts his hips. "Move... make love to me, fuck me..." he entices, "because in this moment, that's what I want."

Antony nods, moving slowly, rocking his hips, his cock into Stephen. A low groan spills from him, the sound almost pained, the pleasure's that pure, and he eases out some, before pushing back in, savouring every inch of depth, every clutch of Stephen's body.

Stephen moves with Antony, his breath stuttering as his body responds. He pushes down any thoughts, concentrating instead on how it _feels_ , on how his senses are assaulted by the very essence of his husband.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Antony breathes, his thrusts lengthening, drawing almost all the way back to the tip before he sinks himself deep again. He kisses Stephen, licks into his mouth.

Stephen kisses back, his hand cupping the base of Antony's skull to keep his husband from pulling back as he returns each kiss with one of his own, matched in passion and need. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, their combined grunts of pleasure, the smell of two men, sweaty with sex.

Antony groans into Stephen's mouth, his whole body humming with how fucking good this feels. To be wanted, needed, every movement met, matched by desire equally hungry. "Oh, fuck, I'm close," he blurts out, his orgasm right there, held only at bay by a tenuous thread of control. "Do you want my hand?"

"No," Stephen gasps out, giving his head a brief shake, licking over his lower lip as he urges Antony on with his hands.

Antony takes Stephen at his word, managing barely a half-dozen more thrusts before he comes with a shout, his cock spurting hot and thick and heavy inside his husband.

Closing his eyes, Stephen goes still beneath Antony, holding his lover tight as he shudders his way through his orgasm.

Antony drops down again, breathing heavily, his face pressed to Stephen's throat for a moment before he lifts his head. "Do you want my mouth?"

Wincing Stephen shifts Antony over a little. "No," he presses a kiss to the edge of Antony's chin. "I want you to ride me."

Fuck. There's stunned silence for a moment. Antony had actually hoped Stephen would take him up on his offer at some point, but right now, when they're just getting back on decent footing... but he meant what he said when he promised to do anything to make things right between them. And given that Stephen's just shown such faith and trust in him again. "Okay. I haven't done this in a really long time," he says, easing out. "Are you going to prep me?"

Stephen can't help chuckling at that. "Relax, I'm used to waiting, let's take a few minutes to savour what we just did huh?" he pets along Antony's arm, his fingertips skipping over sweat-damp skin. "And of course I'll prep you, all the lube you need, I promise."

Antony chuckles and kisses Stephen again, brushing their lips together. "I love you so much," he whispers. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was," Stephen agrees. He keeps his hands moving, stroking and caressing, happy that Antony is still pressed close, skin to skin. "Are you okay with what I've asked?"

"Yeah." Antony pauses for a second then admits, "I'm freaking out a little bit, to be honest, but I'll deal with it. I want you."

"Are you agreeing to it because you want to do it with me, or because you feel like you need to do anything I ask at the moment?" Stephen asks, his tone light as he lets his hand drift down to touch Antony's sticky cock.

"Can I say both?" Antony asks with a grin and a groan, his eyes crinkling at their corners. He exhales softly. "It's something I put on the table during our honeymoon and a few times since then and I still want it, I _want_ you inside me, I just--" _fuck_ "I feel really vulnerable with you right now and that's just going to add to it, but that's okay," he rushes on. "It is. Seriously. What you just did with me? Letting me in like that. That's you making yourself vulnerable with me and after all that's happened, it's only fair I do the same."

Stephen nods, vaguely amused at his oh-so-in-control husband is all flustered. "Going forward, rebuilding our marriage, I want it done from a place where we're both equals," he pauses to consider his next words. "That doesn't mean I'm going to want to top you on a regular basis, but it means everything that underpins us as a couple is on equal terms. What we decide to add to that at a later date, well... we can negotiate that at the appropriate time." He presses a kiss to Antony's mouth. "You're going to have to help me out though, it's been _years_." He chuckles against his lover's mouth.

"Which is my own damn fault, isn't it?" Antony laughs, the intimacy between them right now every bit as good as the sex. Every bit as needed and missed. He reaches for the lube which has ended up somewhere down by his hip and hands it to Stephen. "How do you want me? Like this or already straddling you?"

"Like this is fine," Stephen takes the lube, flipping the cap up with his thumb. He squeezes a healthy dollop onto his fingers and grins at Antony. "Don't forget to breathe," he teases.

"I'll try," Antony says, blowing out a breath and reminding himself how fucking good Stephen's hands and mouth have felt before.

It's not the first time that Stephen has teased and toyed with Antony's ass, he's eaten him out plenty of times, using his fingers to add an extra layer of sensation, but he's never managed to do so while face to face, so he can see his husband's trepidation. He rubs the gel along Antony's crease first, before circling the ring of muscle, warming it, teasing, "It'll feel good, relax..."

"I am," Antony murmurs, closing his eyes, focusing on Stephen's touch, on the warmth of his fingers, his softening cock giving the smallest twitch.

The next few minutes Stephen spends kissing and whispering to Antony as he slides one, and then two fingers deep inside him, twisting them as he slowly moves them in and out, aware of his lover's body slowly, but surely, loosening.

"Oh, god," Antony groans, shifting his legs a little further apart, "Fuck." No one ever took the time to do this and the few experiences he'd had before giving up were awful.

Stephen's belly flips at that noise, he smiles, pushing deeper still, seeking out what he knows will be there. "S'good huh? So good."

Antony nods. "With you it is," he says before jerking like he's been touched by a live wire. "Oh, fuck," his cock definitely reacting to _that_ , despite having come so recently.

Huffing out an amused sound Stephen rubs his fingertips over that bump again. "Hmmm, I wonder what that is huh?"

"Now who's smug?" Antony murmurs but he moans again at the touch. Not really complaining one bit.

"I don't get to make you look like that very often," Stephen counters as he twists his fingers again. "Ready for another?"

Antony nods, his breath thickening, his body responding eagerly to each and every movement of Stephen's fingers.

Withdrawing his fingers, Stephen adds a third and slowly works them back in, using a gentle fucking motion to gain ground, mindful of any tension that may suddenly arise in his husband. "There... if you can take three, my cock will be a cake walk," he teases.

Antony snorts but the sound catches on a moan, his cock starting to harden again. "No such thing," he says, smiling at Stephen. "But I think I'm ready."

"Yeah?" Stephen, belly flutters, nerves kicking in now they're nearing a moment he'd not entertained until the last 24 hours. "Let me lie back then," he withdraws his fingers once more and rolls onto his back, using the lube he gives himself a couple of quick strokes, making his cock glisten.

Fuck. Antony swallows hard, rising up to straddle Stephen's hips. He knows how this works technically but it's still strange as hell to reach behind him for Stephen's slickened cock and place the head with the seemingly too-large piercing against his own hole.

"Hey," Stephen nudges at Antony's hip to get his attention. "This is new and strange for both of us, and if you want to stop at any time... that's okay, really, I promise."

Antony nods his understanding, meeting Stephen's eyes, but that doesn't stop him from continuing, from pushing down, his body giving way, metal and the blunt head of Stephen's cock popping through that first still-tight ring of muscle.

"Oh fuck!" Stephen's fingers tighten on Antony's hips as his cock is slowly encased in the incredibly tight heat of his husband's ass. "Oh fuck, fuck!"

Christ, and if anything was going to encourage him to keep going, it would be that: the way Stephen looks and sounds beneath him. Antony leans back, bracing one hand on the bed for a better angle, not even caring what kind of sounds are coming from _his_ mouth as he takes his husband in, all the way in. Fuck.

He'd have never expected it, but the sight of Antony, astride him, leaning back like that, at an angle that simply exaggerates the musculature of his torso, is one of the hottest things Stephen things he's seen in a very long time. "Fuck! Tony... I... is it... are you okay?" he asks, giving his hips a gentle tilt.

Antony nods, his cock jerking. "Yeah." That one word thick with arousal. He lifts slowly up, an experiment really, and slides back down, nice and slow, the small edge of discomfort, not even enough to be called pain really, from the piercing quickly dissolving.

"You feel amazing," Stephen manages to rumble the words out, his voice hitching at the intensity of the unfamiliar physical sensation of his cock being worked by Antony's body. "It's incredible."

"Yeah?" Antony still doesn't really trust himself to speak, instead repeating that same lift and drop, slowly then again, a little faster, his cock jerking with the feeling of fullness.

"Fuck yes," Stephen groans as he starts trying to synchronize the movements of his hips with Antony's.

Antony drops forward, bracing his hands above Stephen's shoulders and starting to ride him. It's easier to match their rhythms this way and he makes a sound like he's been gutted as Stephen gives a particularly good thrust. "Oh, fuck," blurted out without thought.

"Tell me it's good, tell me," Stephen grinds out as he lifts his head to try and steal a kiss, his cock throbbing hard deep inside Antony.

"It's good," Antony groans, dropping down farther for that kiss. "So good, fuck..." he moans, moving faster, pleasure starting to coil tight at the base of his spine.

And that admission simply heightens Stephen's pleasure, he stops trying to talk, instead, he allows the pure physicality of their shared experience wash over him, carrying him inexorably closer to his own orgasm.

"Jesus Christ," Antony breathes, nipping at Stephen's mouth. Shocked to his core. "I'm gonna come again."

Straining to push up to meet every one of Antony's down thrusts, Stephen groans in pleasure as his cock shoots a warning shot. "So close... so close..."

Fuck. That's it. Just the thought that Stephen's going to come inside him shoves Antony over the edge and his whole body clenches tight around his husband's cock as his orgasm slams through him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkk!" Stephen cries out as Antony's body crushes his dick, the spasms blowing his mind as he cums, hard, insanely hard. His fingers dig deep into the meat of Antony's shoulders as he gasps for air.

Antony rocks his hips a couple more times, aftershocks rippling through his frame, before he stills, panting softly. "No one's ever done that," he whispers.

"What?" Stephen blinks, shaking his head a little as if to clear it. He loosens his hold on Antony, moving his hand to wipe away a bead of sweat at his husband's temple. His brain is barely functioning, his body is still jerky and trembling from aftershocks.

"Come inside me," Antony murmurs, then gives a soft laugh, "Or made me come while they were inside me." Stephen's racked up a whole slate of firsts with this one act and it seems only fitting.

"Huh?" It takes a moment for Stephen to process that. "I er... I thought you'd done it before?" he asks, his hands moving restlessly over Antony skin now, the hair on his chest, damp beneath his touch.

"It's been about twenty years since I let anyone fuck me," Antony says, eyes crinkling. "And we used condoms." A beat passing before he adds, "And I most certainly didn't come." In fact, his last experience had made him swear off letting anyone fuck him until now. Until offering that up to Stephen on their honeymoon.

"Oh!" Stephen looks up from where he'd been looking at Antony's tags to meet his husband's gaze. "But you did with me..." he murmurs, aware that it demonstrates once more just how deep their connection and intimacy is. "Thank you."

Antony grins. "You're welcome." He kisses Stephen. "I have to admit though, I'm glad you didn't move up to that bigger PA."

That makes Stephen snort out a sound of amusement. "Oh, I'm sure you'd have coped," he teases back. "C'mon, get off so we can cuddle." He taps Antony's hip.

Antony eases off with a small hiss of discomfort. It's only a momentary sting though and he drops down beside Stephen, pressing in close, still stunned they did this.

"You okay?" Stephen turns his head, tugging at the sheet that's barely hanging on to the edge of the bed hauling it up over them both.

Antony nods, hooking an arm around Stephen's waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "You?"

"Yes, it felt incredible, but I think it'll take some processing." He yawns and gives a little stretch.

"Yeah," Antony agrees quietly with another brush of his lips. "We weren't exactly quiet," he says, bemused, wondering how much his crew might have heard.

"Nope," Stephen shrugs. "But hey, they all want us to get back together, and hot sweaty sex is a good indication of that right?"

Antony laughs. "Definitely," he nods, rubbing a hand over his face, torn between going back to sleep and needing food like right now. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Stephen nods. "And sticky," he lifts the sheet to look down at his belly, smeared in Antony's cum, his dick all sticky from his own, and on top of that his ass is leaking from their first tryst.

"We can grab a shower and then I'll make bacon and eggs or pancakes, waffles, whatever you want," Antony says, eyeing Stephen's torso.

"All of the above?" Stephen flutters his lashes in an obvious tease.

"Yes," Antony grins, kissing Stephen hard on the mouth. "And fruit and coffee." He pushes the sheet back and grabs Stephen's hands, pulling him from the bed. "C'mon, shower. Before my stomach starts grumbling," which it does right on cue. He laughs, then suddenly quiets, eyes widening just a little.

Stephen was about to tease right back, when Antony stills, his brow furrows for a second before he realises what is probably disconcerting his husband because he too is experiencing exactly the same thing. "It's a weird feeling isn't it?" he observes, taking Antony's hand to lead him into the bathroom.

Antony nods, the sensation of semen trickling from his body and down the back of his leg definitely a foreign one. And one he's pretty sure would feel a lot sexier couched within their power exchange and the idea that his husband had marked him.

"Hey," Stephen nudges Antony as he flips on the shower. "Least I didn't suggest you pop a butt plug in to keep me inside you," he teases. With the shower running he pulls Antony closer, "I know what we just did goes against everything we've ever done together, but I needed it, Antony, I needed to feel we're meeting as equals here."

Antony nods again, wrapping his arms around Stephen in return. "I know," he says. "It's a lot to wrap my head around though. I always thought we'd end up doing that. I just thought it would be different. Not because I needed it to be, but because you seemed so uncomfortable with the idea in the first place."

"And I was, but that was before," Stephen blows out a breath and takes a half step back. "What happened to me, it's changed something in me Antony, something fundamental. At the moment I don't know how deep it runs, but I'm just going with it, feeling my way one day at a time. It's past time I was more honest with myself, and that time has come."

"I get it," Antony assures him, staring into Stephen's eyes. "I do. And I liked it. I liked you fucking me," he says, just so they're very clear on that. "I also liked you coming inside me. That was really hot. But your changing means I have to change too and I'm feeling my way through things as well. That's not a bad thing. I'm not complaining. I'm just asking you to bear with me."

"Yes, yes of course. You've been incredibly patient," Stephen presses a kiss to Antony's mouth. "Now, shower, then all the food?"

Antony laughs. "Sounds good to me." He kisses Stephen back.

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
